Une trahison peut engendrer un pardon loyal
by AddyPers
Summary: Grey est un jeune homme architecte, ancien coureur du jupon. Un jour il rencontre Lucy, une jeune journaliste qui l'interview. Il tomba littéralement sous son charme. Depuis, quatre ans s'étaient écoulés, chacun avait progressé dans leurs carrières respectives et vivait pleinement leur relations Pourtant, notre passé n'est jamais clos. Il y a toujours quelques fissures ...


**Disclaimer** _: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima _

* * *

La pièce était tamisée, plongée dans une noirceur sinistre. Je le regardais. Assis, là, devant moi. Avachi sur un fauteuil, sa chemise à demi ouverte, avec un verre de Whisky à la main. Il n'avait même pas l'audace de me regarder dans les yeux. Préférant fuir toute responsabilité. Aucune dignité. Âgé de 27 ans, il n'avait pas mûri pour autant. Adossée contre la baie vitrée, je jetai un regard furtif vers le bas. On pouvait voir la rue scintillait par tous ces panneaux aux néons de couleurs diverses. Les véhicules défilaient, sans qu'on puisse y voir la fin. La majeure partit des passants, eux, étaient mains dans la main, riant aux éclats. Cela me rappelait des moments nostalgiques. Revenant dépose mes yeux sur cet être que je considérais comme mon âme sœur, comme la prunelle de mes yeux, je vis qu'il se leva subitement. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il posa violemment son verre de Whisky, puis prit son long manteau noir. J'avais toujours aimé ce manteau. Il lui donnait un petit côté paisible et mature. Surtout quand il remontait son col. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son regard transperçait le nôtre. Un regard rigide et austère. Le bruit de ses clefs me fit revenir au moment présent. Quand je le vis se diriger vers la porte d'entrer, mes nerfs lâchèrent. Je n'en pouvais plus, nous avions beau avoir trois ans d'écart, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être la plus raisonnée des deux.

« Grey, où vas-tu comme ça ? demandais-je sur un ton accusateur. »

Suite à ma question, il se retourna, puis me contempla avec déshonneur. Serrant ses poings, il ne lâcha pas un mot, pas un seul. Se retournant de nouveau il me répondit d'une voix froide et rude :

« Lucy, je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre. Vis ta vie et oublie-moi. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ayant mis ma fierté en avant durant sa présence, je m'effondrai finalement en sanglots lorsque celui-ci fut parti. J'avais terriblement mal. Mal par sa tromperie, avec, qui plus est, sa secrétaire. Et mal par son indifférence que cela provoquait chez lui. Il n'avait eu ni regret, ni culpabilité. Rien. Il resta silencieux pendant plus de deux heures. Et en plus de ça, il prit lui-même la décision de quitter notre studio. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prête à lui pardonner. Mais, s'il l'avait fait une fois, il serait capable de recommencer. M'allongeant sur le lit, je vis l'un de ses tee-shirts. L'observant dans un premier temps, je me dis avec raison que je n'avais plus qu'à le jeter. Cependant l'amour que je lui portais pris le dessus. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je vins mettre son tee-shirt près de moi. Mes larmes, elles coulaient silencieusement comme elles l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. J'espérais que la nuit me porterait conseil. M'aiderait à faire le tri. Car je ne pouvais plus aimer, si ce n'était pas lui, mon amour serait corrompu

* * *

Assis sur un banc, je repensais à tous nos moments passés ensemble. Plus je m'en souvenais, plus mon cœur pesait lourd. Plus je me remémorais Lucy, plus mon cœur était entaillé. Étant conscient que je n'avais aucune excuse, j'aimais tout de même Lucy. Il est vrai que, passe un temps, j'enchaînais conquête sur conquête, mais Lucy avait vraiment changé ma vie. Je ne pourrai expliquer cet acte impardonnable que j'ai commis. J'assume entièrement la responsabilité, et les conséquences. Mais, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser Lucy. Non, ceci est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux qu'elle soit qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Je _la_ veux.

Elle était là, enroulée dans un fin drap. Ses longs cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, s'étendaient comme un éventail, autour de son visage de porcelaine. M'approchant délicatement, je vins effleurer mes lèvres sur son front, et essuyai les quelques larmes qui lui restaient. Elle dormait paisiblement, ce qui fit naquit un fin sourire sur mes lèvres. Me relevant pour partir et me résignant à la laisser, je sentis, dans un mouvement brusque, sa main attraper mon poignet. Hésitant, je n'osai la regarder.

« Grey, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, dit-elle d'une voix basse et remplie d'espoir. »

Sur cette parole, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me mettre au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux noisette me fixèrent avec joie et sérénité. Posant ses doigts si fin sur mon torse, j'hésitai à lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois, je ne voulais pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Finalement, son sourire m'autorisa à aller un peu plus loin. Déposant de légers baisers sur son coup, je remontai doucement vers ses lèvres. N'y voyant pas d'objection, je l'embrassai fugacement. Lucy me répondit par la présence de sa main contra ma nuque, m'incitant à continuer. Cependant, j'avais besoin de savoir. Lâchant prise avec difficulté, je lui susurrai à l'oreille :

« Lucy, pourquoi …?

Tu sais, le pardon nous tourne vers le passé. Il y a aussi de l'à-venir dans le pardon.

Mais-

Ne dis plus un mot Grey, l'erreur est humaine, me coupa-t-elle. »

Ne voulant pas le décevoir plus longtemps, je l'enlaçai passionnément, laissant couler quelque larme silencieuse.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon, bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'intéressant, je tenais tout de même à mettre ce couple en avant en dehors du contexte original. (: Une review fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
